


the walls between us

by elijahx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Winter Soldier!Steve, a lot of spoilers, hydra!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahx/pseuds/elijahx
Summary: what would happen if the roles were swapped, if steve felt the sharp wind hitting his skin, the frigid air surrounding him, and bucky found himself submerged in ice, waking up nearly a century later?orwhat if steve fell off the train and bucky took over as captain america?





	1. chapter 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> these are gonna have hella spoilers, and i'm gonna try to do my b e s t to follow the plotline of the actual ca trilogy.  
> keyword: try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was working.

the room felt as though it was spinning.

steve was disoriented, confused, eyes feeling glued shut. it was a war to get them open, to be able to see, but his retinas eventually were assaulted with a bright light. squinting, the man noted the pain in his arm was gone. lifting his hand, he saw.. metal? a metal hand, identical to his own..

_where could his arm have gone?_

reaching up, he wrapped his faux digits around the neck of the man closest to him, squeezing with all his might-

_**it was working.** _

when he finally let go, the stranger had collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll with a small THUMP. steve only saw black again when he went to sit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! this is just a little tease of the winter soldier content you'll see soon. just a bit of emotional torment. ;'))


	2. chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was working.

the room felt as though it was spinning.

steve was disoriented, confused, eyes feeling glued shut. it was a war to get them open, to be able to see, but his retinas eventually were assaulted with a bright light. squinting, the man noted the pain in his arm was gone. lifting his hand, he saw.. metal? a metal hand, identical to his own..

_where could his arm have gone?_

reaching up, he wrapped his faux digits around the neck of the man closest to him, squeezing with all his might-

_**it was working.** _

when he finally let go, the stranger had collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll with a small THUMP. steve only saw black again when he went to sit up.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! this is just a little tease of the winter soldier content you'll see soon. just a bit of emotional torment. ;'))


End file.
